


Feathery White

by Perlmutt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-aging, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Nesting, Scenting, Secret Santa, SteveTonyXmas, Tony Stark Hates Magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingfic, Wings, kind of, loki is a little shit, makeup artist tony stark, shameless fluff, stevetonysecretsanta, tiny tony, with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Insert a tired, snarky billionaire and a magician on his best day and what will you get? Correct. A 2.6 ft tall squirming and flapping genius kid and a motherhenning super soldier. Now, can someone please explain Steve how to remove Natasha's make up from the furniture?-For the SteveTonyXmas Secret Santa 2019. Gift for @reactorshield (twitter)I'll add the link to the matching fanart in the End Notes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 247





	Feathery White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reactorshield](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reactorshield).



> Dear reactorshield,  
> I whish you a merry Christmas! I hope you can spend it with your family and beloved.  
> This is my present for you, I hope you like it at least a tiny bit. Your prompts were really inspirational and I decided to go with Wingfic and De-Aging. The fanart I made for you matching this story is posted on tumblr and twitter. Enjoy your Christmas, I hope I managed to make you smile. <3

„Clint? Where's Tony?” Steve popped his head through the door to the living room. The archer was sitting on the large couch in front of the TV. Thor, who was back from a trip to Asgard, was lounging next to him and the two of them were fiercely punching buttons on their controllers. A large bowl of Doritos and a few empty cans of Dr Pepper stood on the table in front of them.

“Clint?” Steve repeated after a minute of watching the scenery in front of him. A slightly annoyed look crossed his face. He entered the room after he got no response from either and simply stood in front of the TV, crossing his arms and efficiently blocking their view. His wings quietly rustled behind him in slight annoyance. The white primary feathers were a stark contrast to the dark blue near his back. Clint cursed and Thor whooped when the archer's cart fell off into empty space and Thor and Yoshi won.

“Clint, where's Tony?” The Captain fixed him with an unwavering stare. Clint had been responsible to look after the one year old while Steve was cooking dinner. His shirt and wings smelled like lasagna.

A little over a week ago, the life of the Avengers had changed drastically when Tony, sleep deprived and not enough caffeinated, had fallen through Stephen Strange's latest time portal. The few minutes it had taken them to open a new portal and find Tony in the mess that was time and space, were enough to turn their resident genius in a one year old toddler. The chaos was perfect. Bruce had panicked over the _how,_ Clint and Thor had laughed, Natasha and Hill had snickered and giggled, Fury had just rolled his eye and Steve had held his naked lover tightly to his chest and whisper-shouted at Strange. The doctor had just shrugged and vanished with a short “I'll let you know when I figured out how to fix this”. They hadn't heard from his since then.

“The shrimp is sitting over there, I gave him paper and some crayons-” Clint stopped. His outstretched finger pointed at the empty floor. Red dots and blue not identifiable figures were drawn onto the carpet, right next to the paper. “Oops.” Was the only reaction the Captain got. Clint's greyish wings with purple tips pressed tightly to his back and he shot Thor a help seeking look. The god just snickered.

“It does seem as if the boy of iron has gone to explore and experience adventure.”

Steve groaned, turned around and left his teammates in the living room. Enough was enough, this was the third time in two days that they lost sight of him. From now on he would just have to keep Tony with him when he was busy cooking. Maybe Pepper could bring them a high chair for the time being, this way he could always have Tony with him in the kitchen. His wings flapped a little but he willed them down. No need to loose his cool. This had happened before, so he went straight to Tony's workshop. It was next to Bruce's lab probably the most dangerous place for a little hatchling. Dum-E, U and Butterfingers greeted him excitedly, the three bots missed their creator a lot. But Tony wasn't down there. Steve carded one hand through his blond hair. He noticed a prickling at the base of his wings, worry being the trigger. The tower was big and Tony was tiny. If he was not in the workshop, his most favorite place, there was no saying where he went. Or crawled. More or less.

“Hey, JARVIS? Can you please tell me where Tony is? I'm a bit worried. Also it's almost time for dinner.” The way to the balcony was short, his steps became quicker.

“Sir is currently in Agent Romanoff's rooms.” The AI answered promptly.

“Natasha's place? Huh, that's new. Thanks, J. You're the only one who really takes this seriously.” Steve stood now on the balcony. The warm summer wind was wonderful on his skin, his feathers swayed lightly and he opened his wings, caught the air under them and with a few powerful strokes he was hovering over the balcony to Natasha's quarters. She was currently out of the country. A mission in France or something like that. He hadn't really paid attention when Fury came over to brief her. Well, he'd had a wailing Tony in his arms at that time, so one couldn't really blame him for that. He landed soundless, folded his wings back up against his back and made his way into Natasha's private living room.

“Tony? Sweetheart, where are you? Come on, it's time for dinner. I made lasagna, you love lasagna, don't you, Tony?” He quietly entered the different rooms, looked under chairs, tables, behind the couch, even inside the cupboards. Young children often tried to build their own little nests when they were tired and the nest of their parents wasn't in close vicinity. Once they were asleep, the parents were left to search for them, because almost nothing could wake a hatchling. Steve was just about to enter Natasha's bedroom, which was a dangerous action in itself, when he heard a faint sound from the bathroom. Letting go of the door knob, he thanked his sharp ears and went down the short hallway to the source of the sound. Slowly he opened the door and there was Tony. He was sitting on the floor, dressed only in his diapers and a t-shirt. Normally Steve would be really relieved to find him playing peacefully in a safe environment, but right now Natasha's bathroom resembled a battlefield!

Steve sighed and Tony turned around at the sound. He grinned at Steve, excitedly waving with one small hand and started to laugh loudly. It would have been adorable if it wasn't for the huge amount of lipstick in his face. Bright red on his mouth, dark purple on his eyebrows and his eyes were messily black-rimmed with mascara and kohl. Destroyed eyeshadow palettes and rainbow colored powder puffs laid next to him. The child's skin was multicolored and even his tiny, fluffy white wings had some dark orange and pink dots. A small basket with nail polish was knocked over as well. Luckily, Tony hadn't managed to open those, Steve noted. Every drawer was open, towels were on the floor and every surface within a two meter radius around Tony had now various colors. Including the glass of the shower, the underside of the closed toilet and the backside of the door which Steve just opened. He rubbed a hand over his face, took a deep breath and counted to ten. Natasha loved tiny Tony. But she also loved her expensive make-up collection.

“JARVIS? Please contact Pepper. She's the only one who knows how we replace that stuff. Please tell her it's a life or death situation.” The Captain slowly entered the room fully and carefully scooped up a still laughing Tony. Balancing him on his hip with one arm, he gently took the red lipstick and the mascara from the boy's hands and put them next to the sink on an empty cupboard.

“Steeb! No!” Tony whined at the loss and bent down dangerously to retrieve them. The blond caught him before he could get any further and held him tightly to his broad chest. Tony grabbed his shirt and left tiny purple hand- and footprints on Steve's clothes, wiggling like an octopus to shake Steve off.

“No! No! Steeb! No!” He pouted and hid his face in Steve's neck. His little wings flapped and the fluffy feathers tickled Steve's skin.

“Tony, please. Stop fidgeting, sweetheart.” Meanwhile Steve had closed the door to avoid looking at the massacre any longer than necessary and made his way back to the balcony. Natasha would return in two days, he remembered, until then he needed to save what could be saved and replace what could not be saved. Tony was still hiding his face in his shirt and he held him a little bit tighter, as he stretched his wings and hopped down the balcony to fly to their shared rooms. Tony's penthouse had become their penthouse when they started dating two years ago.

In a wink he had Tony undressed and lowered him into the big sink in their private bathroom. Warm water splashed and a lovely smelling shower cream created big bubbles and a huge amount of foam. But most important: Tony was distracted and happy. He played cheerfully in the warm water, the make-up was already forgotten and Steve could clean him carefully with the soft washcloth. The water made Tony's tiny wings heavy and the feathers soggy. After a few more minutes the first yawn escaped him through his bubbling laughter and his big brown eyes looked up at Steve through long and wet eyelashes. Steve smiled and Tony returned his smile. He raised his small, chubby arms and the Captain scooped him up, held him over his head, threw him a few inches in the air and caught him safely again. Delighted laughter and happily flapping wings were his reward. Warmth and love flooded Steve and his own wings displayed his emotions with their own happy flapping. Even in this state, when Tony was just a little hatchling, he trusted Steve intuitively. Trust had been a big issue between them at first, even more so cherished the soldier these moments when Tony let go and trusted him unconditionally. Steve lowered his beloved, so their faces were the same height and rubbed his nose against Tony's smaller one.

"Steeb!" Tony laughed again, grabbed Steve's face with his still wet hands and pressed a sloppy kiss to the corner of Steve's lips. The blond lowered Tony another few inches and kissed his forehead. With one hand he blindly grabbed a warm and dry towel to wrap it around his de-aged lover. Tony rubbed his eyes and yawned again. The warmth radiated off of Steve's skin and the hatchling carefully laid his head on his chest and blinked a few times, not yet fully ready to fall asleep. A deep and content purr rumbled in Steve's chest at the sight and he gently rubbed his cheek over Tony's small head. Both of them quietly enjoyed each others company.

Once Tony was sitting on their bed in his Hulk themed onesie, Steve undressed as well. He threw his make-up covered shirt into the laundry basket and changed into his most comfortable sweatpants and an old army shirt. The sun was setting. JARVIS had informed him that the rest of the team had already eaten, but apparently Bruce had saved them their share of lasagna and pudding. Normally Steve would insist on Tony eating something before he went to bed, but the nonstop yawning that came from him was a good argument for going to bed a bit earlier than usual. Tony as a hatchling was the same night owl as Tony as an adult.

Steve went back over to their bed. On their king sized mattress was a big heap of blankets, cushions and comforters. Next to the headboard on both sides were small padded railings to increase the feeling of a proper nest. Tony was already climbing over there, his small feet getting tangled in the sheets every so often. Carefully Steve lowered himself down to lay on his side in the middle of their nest. Their combined scent coming off of the soft fabrics washed over him and engulfed him completely. It was like coming home from a long day. Carefully he pulled Tony towards him and the largest blanket over them. Dark curls brushed Steve's jaw as his lover laid his head on his arm and snuggled into his embrace. Steve raised one of his wings and covered their bodies, creating their own little bubble of safety and home. His own white and dark blue feathers shone lightly in the last rays of sunlight that came in through the big windows.

Happiness. There was probably no other way to describe the feeling that filled him up from his toes to the tips of his wings. Absentmindedly he rubbed Tony's tiny back while the light in the room faded and darkness settled over them. He buried his nose in Tony's soft curls and felt how those small hands grabbed his shirt tightly. Smiling he chuckled quietly. The soft rumbling in his chest made the boy press up to him even closer.

“You know, Tony, sometimes I wonder if you do or don't understand every single word I say to you in this form. And I hope you remember these days, when you turn back into my Tony. I miss holding you, I want to fly with you again and I want to fall asleep next to you, with your hand in my hair. I want to kiss you and love you.” He whispered and inhaled the hatchlings soft scent, who was already fast alseep. “Not that you're not adorable like this. But it's not the same. Come back to me, Tony.”

A single soft white feather fell from Tony's small wings when they rustled qietly in his sleep. Steve picked it up. It was so pure, so innocent. He put it on the nightstand next to their nest. It would be a memory for when Tony would be back to his usual self, all witty comments, crimson and black wings and passionate lovemaking. Steve couldn't wait for that to happen. But for now, he would enjoy the silence, the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest and the proximity.

“I love you, Tony.” Steve's eyes were slowly closing and the could feel the steady beat of Tony's heart in the palm of his hand, fluttering and warm like a little bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!! <3  
> Thank you for being an awesome archive.
> 
> Pls note: not beta'ed, English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for mistakes!  
> Also: yep, this really happened when my sister was small. she took all of our mother's makeup and got it literally all over herself. lol
> 
> The fanart can be found here: https://myperlmuttpearl.tumblr.com/image/189936127982  
> Or here: https://twitter.com/Perlmutt_Pearl/status/1209555925058625536/photo/1


End file.
